


count down, three rounds (in hell i'll be in good company)

by madameofmusic



Series: Tumblr Fic [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameofmusic/pseuds/madameofmusic
Summary: “Nope. I can’t go to hell. Satan still has a restraining order against me.” Tumblr prompt fill.





	count down, three rounds (in hell i'll be in good company)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [here.](http://whiskeytangofrogman.tumblr.com/post/163460813978/62-from-the-prompt-list-dealers-choice-for-the) Title from "In Hell I'll be in Good Company" by the Dead South. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Dex slammed the door to the Haus open, looking very much like he’d just shaken hands with a hurricane. The living room fell silent as Dex stalked in, hair sticking up in multiple directions, flannel half off his shoulders, mostly tucked behind his arms, and with a look in his eyes that might have sent a chill down the spines of every SMH member, if it hadn’t been paired with the fact that Dex’s skin was a faint blue. 

_ “Nurse.” _ Dex hissed out, stomping over and jabbing Nursey in the chest.  _ “You did this.” _

Nursey looked confused, and then horrifically, amazingly  _ delighted _ . There was no way he could deny anything with a grin as bright as the sun on his face, but he tried anyway. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“My  _ skin,  _ you fucking dick.” Dex’s arms were folded across his chest, and he didn’t move away as Nursey stood up, leaving a clean three inches between them. Dex was furious and Nursey was struggling not to laugh at how absolutely unintimidating Dex looked. “You  _ knew.” _

“About your baths? Yeah.” Nursey reached up and pulled Dex’s flannel over his shoulders flippantly, looking like a cat who’d got the cream. “I thought the blue would like nice with that pretty red hair, Poindexter.” 

Dex sputtered, and then made a noise like he was dying, before spinning away and stomping out of the Haus. 

_ Point for Derek _ , Nursey thought, watching him go. The dye he used would wash off with Dex’s next shower, but the sheer anger on Dex’s face, well. Nursey would have that memory forever. 

  
  


It had started the week before, on their bi-weekly coffee/study not-date. Dex insisted he didn’t mean to, but Nursey could  _ tell _ Dex was being a little shit. 

Nursey’s regular order was an iced (or a hot one when the wind was particularly biting) pumpkin spice latte, with no cinnamon. He wasn’t a fan of the spice, and Dex  _ knew  _ this, which is why when he took a drink he was shocked at first, and then a little pissed. A large PSL at Annie’s with soy milk instead of dairy costed nearly five bucks, and now it was  _ ruined _ . 

“There’s cinnamon in this.” Nursey said, setting the drink back on the table. 

“Oh? That’s nice.” Dex was staring down at his physics textbook, and making notes in the margins. 

“I hate cinnamon.” 

Dex looked up. His lips twitched. “Sorry. I forgot.” He looked back down at his book, and then pointedly took a long draw from his no sugar, no cream,  _ disgusting _ black coffee. 

“You did this on purpose.” Nursey took another sip of his own drink, and made a noise of disgust. “You’re going to hell for ruining good coffee with cinnamon.” 

“Nope. I can’t go to hell. Satan still has a restraining order against me,” Dex said, without looking up. One corner of his lips was crooked into a smile. “Besides, nothing with that many words in it’s title, or that much sugar, could ever be considered  _ good _ coffee.” 

Nursey stared at Dex, and then huffed. “It’s on.” 

Dex looked up, and rolled his eyes. “Drink your coffee and shut up. I know you have a paper due tomorrow you probably haven’t started yet.” 

  
  


Their unspoken prank war continued. Nursey showed up to practice ten minutes late, because someone had stolen his clothes and his keys while he was showering, and he’d had to wait for the RA to wake up and let him back into his room. Team breakfast saw Dex dump a plate of eggs in the trash because they were absolutely  _ covered _ in salt. 

Dex put paprika instead of nutmeg in Nursey’s hot chocolate. Nursey got Chowder to help him map the “u” key on Dex’s laptop to close whatever window he was working on. Dex replaced all of the black ink in Nursey’s favorite pens with red. 

“All this pigtail pullin’ has got to stop.” Bitty finally said one afternoon, after Dex “accidentally” bumped into Nursey, making him land an elbow in a piece of blueberry pie. “These aren’t even good pranks, y’all.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nursey said, wiping off his elbow into the sink and already planning his revenge. “Dex just “accidentally” bumped into me, didn’t you hear?” 

Dex snorted. “Yeah, and Nursey “accidentally” replaced body wash with glitter shower gel.” 

Nursey threw the towel down, and pointed a finger at Dex. “Well you  _ accidentally _ changed my ringtone to “Call Me Maybe” and then rang me in the middle of my poetry workshop.” 

Dex stepped closer. “Salty eggs.” 

Nursey met him in the middle. “Whipped cream. To the  _ face _ , Dex.” 

Dex rolled his eyes. “You dyed my skin  _ blue _ .” 

“You put cinnamon in my coffee!” Nursey threw up his hands. “You started it!” 

Dex looked confused. “What are you talking about?  _ You _ started this, with the dye.” 

Nursey shook his head. “Nuh-uh, no way. You made me waste a five dollar coffee.” 

Bitty sighed, exasperated. “Boys, get out the kitchen and go argue somewhere else.” 

They mumbled sorry, and gathered their things, glaring at one another. Once they were packed up, they headed back to the dorm, and began arguing once more.

“First of all, I didn’t  _ make _ you waste it.” Dex said, holding open the door for Nursey. 

Nursey handed him his coat. “You  _ did _ . I  _ told _ you no cinnamon!” 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t remember every detail of your overly complicated coffee order, Nurse.” Dex looked agitated. “Besides, you normally get the drinks, so I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, well, you smiled when I spit it out. Guiltily. Like… a guilty person!”

Dex arched an eyebrow. “That’s the best metaphor you could come up with?” 

Nursey bumped him with his shoulder. “Shut up.” 

“No, but really, I wasn’t smiling because I had some evil plan to put cinnamon in your coffee. I was smiling because-” Dex stopped. “Another reason.” 

It was Nursey’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Another reason? Good excuse, Poindexter.”

Dex stopped, and turned to face Nursey fully. “I was  _ smiling _ because you look really… nice. When you’re frustrated.” Dex’s cheeks, already cold from the late fall wind, went redder. 

“Nice?” 

Dex nodded. “Nice. Your nose gets all,” he waved a hand at his own face where he was scrunching his nose. “Like that.” 

Nursey was confused, but the beginnings of  _ something _ stirred in his chest. “So you were smiling not because you ruined my coffee but because-”

“I like you, dumbass, and you looked cute.” Dex turned back and started walking once more. “And I didn’t ruin your coffee.” 

Nursey caught up to him, and threaded their fingers together. “Okay. You didn’t ruin my coffee. I still think you owe me another one though.” 

“Like hell I do! It’s not my fault-” Dex stopped, realising Nursey’s intent, and swallowed. “I mean, sure. I guess we could do that.” 

They walked, hand-in-hand, something quiet settling between them. “Sorry I dyed your skin blue.” 

Dex shrugged. “It came out. Sorry I ruined your pens.” 

Nursey squeezed his hand. “They have those replaceable cartridges for a reason.” 

Dex pulled him towards Annie’s, and held the door open for him. “C’mon.” 

Nursey followed him to the counter, and was about to speak when Dex interrupted him. “One large Pumpkin Spice Latte, Iced, with soy milk.” He looked at Nursey, and smiled. “With no cinnamon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me how they have bathtubs if they live in a dorm. My dorm has bathtubs, so I guess I just assumed that was normal. Don't @ me
> 
> Come prompt me on [tumblr.](http://whiskeytangofrogman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
